One Too Many Freelancers: A Green FuryXGwenpool fic
by Fil The Cartoonist
Summary: This fic is an off branch from my main comic series, Fil: Adventures of a Ink Blot, where we follow the adventures of my character Fil in the world of OC's. The fanfiction you're about to read fallows a Fil from a different reality that ended up in the main 616 Marvel universe. Fil slowly develops a relationship with Gwenpool but start off being rivals before getting lovie dovie.
1. Chapter 1: Highways and Motorbikes

Chapter 1: Highways and Motorbikes

The city of New York lights up as the sun sets to give the signal to both the heroes of this city that it's time to clock in and villains to try to take over the world...once again. A lone figure sits on top of a building near the edge, not the safest place to wait for something interesting to happen, as he watches over the city to spot any ne'er do wells that other heroes would consider small fry. The identity of this figure is named Fil or better known by his alias, Green Fury!

"Another BORING, villainous night again for me it seems! You know you would think that considering the sheer number of bad guys that want to have some heroes heads on a platter I would at least see SOME activity tonight!" Green Fury mumbles angrily to himself.

An hour goes by and even with a hero coloring book on hand this steak out is still the pits for our hero...or anti-hero. You just started reading this so as of right now Fil could be like the Punisher for all you know! After finishing the last picture in the coloring book Green Fury could hear some explosions in the distance. Green Fury reached for his binoculars in his side pouch to get a better view of the situation. From what he could see he saw a convoy of vans with some guys shooting at some girl on a pink motorcycle. "Oh hell no! Not again! I'm not letting another hero take this opportunity away from me!"

Green Furry packs up his coloring book and binoculars into their designated pouches before embarking on this plot inducing moment! He jumps from the building and as he makes his way down some of the light coming from the building reveals what he looks like. An anthropomorphic looking dog... thing in a green and black full body jumpsuit with a mallet strap to the back of him. He has a utility belt around his waist with clearly labeled pouches like explosives, things that kill people, 60's villain knockout gas, and one saying for emergencies only. His outfit resembles a mix between Deadpools outfit and Hawkeyes, comic version to be specific. The outfit was fully green aside from the gloves, boots, some black lines on the side that zigzagged, and around the eyes of the mask that came to the point at the top of the eyes. Green Fury aims for a common looking vehicle that's parked at the base of the building. He lifts up his left arm to press a button on a bracelet that has an array of blinky lights and candy-colored buttons.

The roof of the car opens and Green Fury lands with a hard "THUD"! Fil staggers to get up as birds tweet around his head. After shooing away the birds he presses the horn on the steering wheel and the car starts to morph into a green and blue, hot rod looking, car. Green Fury reaches for a handle on the right side of the wheel and sets it to drive. He revs up the car with slight fire coming from the sides of the vehicle and pops in a CD into the player. Turbo Lover by Judas Priest blast from the speakers in the car as our heroes car blasts into the street and makes a sharp U-turn!

Green Fury gets onto the freeway he spotted the convoy on and catches up with the girl on the motorbike. "Nice Deadpool cosplay lady but a set of nice legs isn't going to stop me from taking this gig from you!" Green Fury yells at the girl.

" Flattering will get you nowhere you Gwenpool wannabe! I'm claiming the bounty these guys have on their head!" The girl on the motorbike replies.

"Fat chance sister!" Green Fury pushes the pedal to the metal and passes by the motorbike. He sideswipes the leading car in the convoy and makes the rest crash in the process. "Few! Good thing there was conveniently no other cars on this highway or else that would cause a considerable amount of collateral!" Green Fury says as he stops his car. The girl on the motorbike uses one of the crashed vans to leap off of and almost sticks the landing in front of the pile-up.

"Awwww! No fair! *puffs up cheeks* I wanted to cause a cool crash scene!" The motorbike girl said in a disappointed tone.

"Them's the ropes pinky. Now scram will yah! I got some rent money I need to collect!" Green Fury says as he passes by the motorbike girl without making eye contact.

The motorbike girl snickers as she notices that the person driving the car was a 5"1 talking dog man thing. What added to the hilarity was the oversized cartoon mallet he had strapped to his back.

"What's so funny?" Fil said while turning to face the girl.

"Y-y-you *laughs* remind me of H-Howard The Duck! I mean come on! What kind of Deviantart artist did Marvel get to create you! I-I'm sorry! I can't take you seriously!" The motor girl shouts in hysteria.

"Wait...there's talking ducks here? Geez and here I thought the pissed off cousin of the Jolly Green Giant was the weirdest thing I've seen here. Look doll, go home and go write some novel about a girl with a cardboard personality who falls for an overly sparkly classic movie monster."

"I'll have you know my fanfics aren't as tasteless as THAT novel!"

"Sure, sure. Keep telling yourself that." Fil says in a mocking tone of voice as he takes the mallet from its strap.

Green Fury looks through the crash and manages to find some of the people in the vans. Fil uses some 60's villains brand knock out gas to detain all of these bad guys and capture. However, this task was difficult to pull off since the motorbike girl tried to kill each guy he found but managed to gather up most of them before fleeing the scene. He stuffed the ne'er do wells into the back of his car and tried to dodge the oncoming bullets form the crazed female motorcyclist!

"Well this adventure needed more car chases in it so this outta be fun!" The motor girl said as she got on her bike.

She popped a wheelie as she took off and pursued Green Fury! The motorbike girl takes out an Oozie from seemingly nowhere and shots up the side of his car as she passed it.

"Listen doggy, these baddies keep the roof over my head and my belly full of pizza so if don't mind I'll be crashing your hot rod with some good old fashion C4!"

"Hey, finders keepers Pinkster Inkster!"

Green Fury takes out a medium sized glowing vile and shoves it into a glowing port in the middle of the dashboard. The car's engine starts to make an odd "Fweeeowm" sound and blasts off with the speed of crazed fanboy rushing to see a sexy cosplayer of his favorite comic character! The motorbike girl puts her bike to a halt and just pouts as Green Fury's car disappears into the night. Speeding past all of the other cars on the road to his destination he eventually got to his stop, a very ritzy hotel in the middle of Manhattan. Green Fury stuffs all of the guys into a small cube as to make this transaction less conspicuous.

Green Fury changes out of his costume in the back of the hotel and takes the fire escape to the 5th floor. Looking down at a piece of paper to find the right room number on this floor he found the room he was looking for.

"Alrighty! Room 512! I just hope the guy doesn't mind me barging in." Fil said as he enters the room. It was a big room with a king sized bed located to the far left side of the room, a desk to the right side of the room with some documents laid out, and a fireplace in the back of the room.

As he enters the room a figure stands in front of a roaring fireplace. The figure is tall and looks muscular. The figure starts to make it's way over to Fil and looms over him like a lunar eclipse.

"So... did you get them?" The figure asked in an intimidating tone

"Yeah, I got most of them. I would have gotten them all if it weren't for this pink and white motorbike girl!"

"Hmm? Acceptable. Just place the cube on the table next to you and I'll wire you your payment."

"Sweet! Pleasure doing business with you boss!" Fil exclaims while shaking the tall figure's hand.

"Please...call me King Pin!" King Pin says in a sort of joyful tone.

Fil let's go of King Pin's oversized hand and walks out with a gleeful smile on his face! A few months go by and Fil manages to learn about most the heroes in this world, even the talking duck that girl mentioned. He ran into Howard while he was on a contract to take out some low-level thugs. Apparently, Howard was after the same thugs but for a different reason. Howard needed to shake them down for some intel on a case he was working on so Fil decided that he might as well help the duck out. After that, they kept in close contact with each other because, as Howard puts it, "Us freaks got to stay together. You never know what kind of wacko scientists would want you for his experiments". It's odd to think that he was still considered a freak even though people were well aware of Howard. The people of this world should be used to the strange and abnormal since we have men of iron who can fly, Hulking heroes, heroes of the American flag, and your friendly neighborhood web slingers hanging around these parts.

Ever since then Howard and Fil have been buds. Just shooting the breeze sometimes, going out for drinks, or helping each other out with any kind of deeds that need more than one anthro animal to do.

Fil Arrives at Howard's office. He notices that there are papers strung about the base of the office door. Fil just shrugs and knocks on the door.

"Hey, Howard! It's me Fil!" Fil said as he pounded on the door.

"Alright, alright I'm coming! Keep your pants on!" Howard shouts as he's walking towards the door.

As Howard walked towards the door he could hear a bunch of paper being moved around mixed with Howards feet slapping on the ground.

"Hey, how goes it my fine feathered friend?!" Fil asked in an enthusiastic tone.

"Eh. Not much Fil. So you here to talk or for something else because I'm swamped at the moment!" Howard said while letting Fil in.

As Fil walks in he notices how the papers left in front of the door were only the beginning of the mess. Howard's office looked like the Hulk threw a temper tantrum in here. The lamp on Howard's desk was knocked over, a cup of lukewarm coffee sitting on his desk and the calendar is on the wrong month and year. For a place run by a duck this place looks more like a pigsty.

"I'm guessing She-Hulk quit and now you're left with filing paperwork and cleaning the joint?" Fil asked as he shuffles through some paper.

"Yeah. Trying to maintain a private dick operation isn't a cake walk. Then again life isn't easy when you're a 3-foot tall duck." Howard says while getting on top of his desk to sit on it.

" I hear ya Howard. I can't go down the street without some kind of kid asking me if I know this famous mouse person." Fil says while taking up a seat near Howard's desk.

" *laughs* If I had a dime for every time I was mistaken for Donald *slightly chuckles*."

"So to get down to brass taxes I need to some intel on someone."

"*scoffs* who do I look like? Nick Fury? "

"Here me out Howard. I know you get the loonies here and you tend to get into the more weirder adventures compared to other heroes around NY. Do you know anything about a girl in a pink and white outfit?"

Howard is taken back by this description and his left eye kind of twitches from remembering who this girl was. Howard jumps off his desk and goes to face the window.

"Unfortunately *sighs* I do know her. A while back I took a case from Black Cat to get a world-killing virus back from this broad calling herself...Gwenpool."

"Odd name for a hero. It seems that anyone can just put pool at the end of their name and be this spontaneous, bubbly, borderline psychopath. " Fil says while rocking back and forth in the chair.

"Tell me about it. Have you heard of the Mercs for Money?" Howard asked Fil.

"Yeah, their some ragtag group or something lead by Deadpool. He even had them dress up as different colored versions of himself or something like her name is Gwenpool?" Fil says as he raised a finger to his chin.

"Yeah...I just said that not too long ago. There's no need to repeat what I just said!" Howard said while walking over to a file cabinet to put some papers away.

" Sorry about that I tend to forget things quickly. If I don't keep repeating it to myself it disappears from my mind like a chimichanga in a microwave when Deadpool is around! Anyway, thanks for the info Howard!" Fil says while walking out of Howard's office.

"Hey anything for a friend but head my warning Fil. This girl is a loose cannon and she might even kill you! So be careful!" Howard shouts down the stairs as Fil exits the building.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Sewing Yourself a New One

Chapter 2: Sewing Yourself a New One

On the other side of town, we join our other anti-hero Gwenpool. She's out of costume at the moment so she's just Gwen. Gwen is talking to Big Ronnie about a new job she can take on due to the fact that Green Fury, aka Fil, stole her bounty.

"Ugh! This is so frustrating! That was the only high paying job that didn't require me having a healing factor. Say, Ronnie? Do you have any other jobs for me? You know like anything that would be considered "off the books" wink, wink." Gwen exclaims while getting uncomfortably close to Big Ronnie.

"If this is how you normally act around your friends Ronnie is surprised you have any Gwen. But, Ronni does believe that she might have one job that is considered "off the books" as you said." Big Ronnie said while pushing away Gwen's face with her index finger.

Big Ronnie turns the computer screen around that's on the front desk to find the job. Gwen looks over Big Ronnie's shoulder to see what she was doing.

"Ah, here we go! Someone wants to*gets interrupted by Gwen"

"Uhhh? Could you hold on to that thought for a sec? I need to go use the little ladies room!" Gwen says while running to the bathroom.

As Gwen leaves the room Fil enters Big Ronnie's place.

"Ah Fil! Good to see you! Do you have the $20 you owe Ronnie?"

"Yeah I got it but seriously Ronnie I haven't seen you in a month and the first thing you ask is where's the money Lebowski?" Fil says as he hands Ronnie the 20.

"So are you looking for another job dog man?"

"Pretty much. Anything new?" Fil inquiries.

" Unfortunately, Ronnie doesn't have any new jobs for you but do you need your costume patched up though?"

"Nah it's fine Ronnie. See ya later Ron!" Fil says while exiting the store.

"I'm baaaack! So who was that guy you were talking to?" Gwen asked.

"He's one of Ronnie's regulars. He just came in to see if there were any jobs to take on."

" Hm. So this place wasn't just created for plot convenience. His voice kind of sounded familiar too? What does this guy look like?" Gwen asked.

"He looks like a dog but taller and has a big quaft of hair in the front. I always see him wear white gloves too when he comes in. That's all Ronnie knows! Now, about that job Gwen. I'll set up a meeting with your client right now so just wait in the corner somewhere in the meantime."

" Okie Dokie!" Gwen says while making a soldier like salute.

"And don't touch anything Gwen! Ronnie can't afford to replace some of the fabric this week!" Ronnie says before Gwen touches a roll of sparkle cloth on the wall.

"Awwww man!" Gwen wines.

A little ways out from Ronnie's store Fil is at a pizza joint enjoying some buffalo wings. A few minutes go by and Fil noticest Spider-man, Peter Parker Spider Man not Miles, land on the side of the building and zip lines himself over to the pizza place. Spider-Man enters the somewhat decent establishment with some people turning their heads to look at the web-slinger.

"One slice of deep dish pepperoni please." Spider-Man says to the cashier.

"That'll be $4.05 Spidey." The cashier says to Spider-Man.

Spider man takes out a wallet from a not so visible pocket on the left side of his leg. Fil wipes down his mouth and gets up to talk to Spider-Man.

"Hey, webhead!" Fil says while waving to Spider-Man.

"Uhh? Do I know you? Also are you somewhat related to Howard?" Spider-Man asks Fil as he's walking over to him.

"No, but I do know you. Names Fil and don't worry I get that a lot. Comes with the territory of being a talking dog. " Fil says while shaking Spider-Man's hand.

"Ah okay, I see. It's just that you usually don't see 5 foot talking dogs in public. Anyway, Look pal if your apart of some kind of off branch of S.H.E.I.L.D I'm gonna pass. I already have enough problems trying to deal with the local baddies around New York. Plus, I don't work well with teams really."Spider Man says as he puts his wallet away.

"Oh no, no, no! I'm not from an organization. If I was I would have been wearing an eye patch or wearing a skin-tight suit with some insignia on it. "

"Yeah, that would have been a dead give away. So what's up? Want an autograph or something?" If so I left my pen in my other set of spandex."

"Well, I was wondering if you knew anything about uh... I guess a "Hero" *makes air quotations with both hands* named Gwenpool?"

"Hmmm. That name does sound familiar but the only Poole I know is Deadpool. I think one of my friends might have heard of this girl before though."

"Alrighty then! Say after you get your pizza could you meet me in the back? I need to get some intel from this friend of yours." Fil says while walking back to his table,

"Sure!"

"Here's your slice webhead" The cashier says while handing Spider-Man his plate.

Fil uses the back exit of the pizza joint after he throws away his trash to meet up with the spider. Spider-Man swings in from a nearby building and lands in front of Fil with the pizza slice still in his hand.

"You know you could have just taken the exit I took" Fil says

"Hey, I thought it would be cooler *eats some of his pizza* *mouth full*to swing in instead of just walking around the corner." Spider-Man says while swallowing the bite of pizza in his mouth.

"Okay then. Anywho, I know you don't know who I am but I'm a super as well just not in the traditional sense. I guess you could say I'm a *Spider-Man interjects*"

"A merc for hire?" Spider-Man states while finishing off the rest of the slice.

"Y-yeah? How did you know?" Fil asked perplexed.

"Look, man, if your not openly dressed in public in a costume or have some kind of indication you're a superhero it's about as plain as the Spider on my chest."

"True. So whos this person that knows Gwenpool?"

"He's another Spider-Man like myself, but I'm not so sure where we're going to find him. Also, if you don't mind me asking but why are you so bent on finding this girl? Did she steal your dog food or something?"

" She's a threat to my paychecks so it's best that I know as much as possible so I can outsmart her! By the way, shouldn't you supers have each other on speed dial or have like a communication line?"

" Well for the ones that are apart of teams but the last team I was apart of was the Avengers."

"Do you think they might know?"

"Possibly. It's worth a shot but I can't personally escort you to Avengers mansion. You're going to have to ask them yourself. *Twips web* Just say Spider-Man sent you and they should let you in. *swings off*"

"W-wait! Where am I suppose to find Avengers mansion?"

"*in the distance* Just look it up on google maps!" Spider-Man shouts as he swings off into the distance"

" Really now? *takes out phone from pocket* *searches on google maps* Well I'll be damned!"

Fil puts on his phones GPS and makes his way to Avengers mansion. Not so far away Gwenpool is driving down the streets, quite recklessly I might add, in her pink motorbike to her newest assignment.

"Hey outta the way you background characters! I'm trying to get me some cash here! If this was Car Crimes VII I would of already had 200 dollars by now with the chaos I'm causing!" Gwenpool says while breaking the 4th mailbox on the way here.

Gwenpool pulls into a nearby parking garage and looks at her assignment notes on her phone.

"Ooookay so... what's the sitch? Hmmm, I wonder what makes this job so dangerous. You know... maybe it would of the been a smart idea to hear the details from Ronnie instead of running out of the store in excitement. Eh *shrugs* Live and learn. Oh. I'm really regretting taking this mission." Gwen says as her face contorts with an expression of dread.

With some reluctance, Gwenpool starts up her bike again and rides off further down the street.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Hulk Busting

Chapter 3: Hulk Busting Makes Me Feel Good

"Okay so I just need to make a left here annnnnd I should be *looks up and sees he's at the front entrance of Avengers mansion* here! It looked a lot smaller in the google street view. I'm here anyway so why am I complaining?" Fil says.

Fil notices that there's an intercom with a button next to it. He presses the button and a small beep can be heard. All that can be heard from the intercom is static but after a few seconds a synthesized voice comes on.

"Iron man speaking! Is this the pizza we ordered 30 minutes ago?" Iron man says on the other end.

"No I'm not the pizza boy but I'm in need of some Avengers brand help. " Fil says to the intercom.

"Is that so? Come on in but just wipe your feet before coming in.*turns off intercom*"

The front gates open and Fil walks in. Fil follows the marble path to the front door but not before noticing the Hulk watering some plants. Fil cautiously walks over to the Hulk but before he can say anything the Hulk turns around and shoots a menacing glare.

"U-uh hi there Hulk. Whatcha doing? " Fil asks in a nervous tone.

"Hulk attend garden. Stark said Hulk needed new hobby besides sma-*hulk notices weed* ARRRG! HULK SMASH PUNY WEED! *Hulk plucks the weed from the ground along with some of the ground itself* *hulk crushes the weed in his left hand and throws it across town* Garden clean now. Hulk water flowers."

"O...kay Hulk. You do that. I'm just going to talk to Stark." Fil says while walking really fast to the front door.

Fil opens the front door to the mansion and as soon as Fil enters stark is floating above him in his newest armor.

"So what do you need help with? It's been a slow day so we'll take any kind of action."

"What about tonight's game of Monopoly?" A small yet audible voice shouts

What looked like a spec coming towards stark was actually Wasp. She made herself normal size and was holding a Monopoly box.

"Do you remember the last time we tried to play Monopoly?" Stark said to Wasp.

*Flashback*

"Okay, so who wants to be what piece?" Wasp announces.

"I guess I'll be the flat iron because you know..."Iron" Man. *tony points at himself with a smug smirk*"

" *Rolls eyes* Okay Stark! Whatever you say!" Wasp says sarcastically.

The rest of Avengers pick their pieces except Hawkeye and Hulk. All that was left was the thimble and the top hat.

*I guess I'll be the top ha*Hulk interrupts*"

"HULK WANTS HAT!" Hulk shouts at Hawkeye.

"You always get the hat Hulk! I think I should be the hat this time around! Besides, you don't even know how to play half of the time. You even made your own cards for the game that make you the winner every time!

"I think they add a little bit more challenge to the game." Black Widow says.

"Really now? What's so challenging about " Hulk smash puny property"?!" Hawkeye says while taking out one of Hulk's crudely drawn cards.

"Hulk think Hawkeye sore loser. Hehehe."

" I am not a sore loser! So if excuse me I'm going to be the hat! Whether you like it or not Hulk!"

Hulk snarls at Hawkeye and puts his hands under the table the board game is set up on. Hulk lifts the table up and launches it across the room and gets stuck in the wall.

*End of flashback*

"Then we won't invite the Hulk to play. There. Problem solved." Stark said as he lowered himself down to Fil.

"Okay, but you're going to have to find some way to tell the Hulk that he isn't invited Tony!" Wasp says while shrinking and flying off.

Fil explains why he's here while he and Stark walk into the control room of the mansion. The room is huge with a big jumbotron sized screen in the middle of the room with a control panel at the base of it. To the left Fil sees Hank Pym, aka Ant/Giant man, mixing some chemicals together. To his right, Hawkeye is scanning the city for any activity while drinking a slushie.

"So you need to talk to a Spider-Man that Peter knows right? I think we have his number on file here, he is an Avenger after all, Friday!"

"Yes boss?" Friday's disembodied voice replies.

"Bring up Miles Avengers profile!"

"Not a problem Stark!"

The big screen in the middle of the room starts to beep and boop and eventually display Miles profile on a smaller screen near the control panel.

"It's a good thing he gave us his phone number or else you would be out of luck here. *presses a button on the control panel* He should be on his way but in the meantime make yourself comfortable."

"Okay! So this might be an odd question to ask but aren't you weirded out that I'm a dog?"

"Listen, we've encountered threats that would turn you white so a talking dog isn't really extraordinary."

Fil nods and leaves the control room. Meanwhile, Gwenpool is cruising down another street up to her target's location, the Avengers mansion!

"According to the tracker, my target should be *looks up* OH MY GOSH! THE AVENGERS MANSION! EEEEEEEE! *clears throat and gains composure* Focus Gwenpool! If you finish this job you won't have to work for at least a few months, as long as I keep my spending down to a moderate level. Now*gets off bike* how do I go about stealing a strand of Hulk's hair? Shower drain? No that's probably filled with other peoples hair. Pose as a traveling barber? No that won't work either! Whoever heard of a traveling barber?! Come on Gwenpool THINK!" Gwen shouts to herself.

As Gwenpool is thinking the pizza Tony mentioned earlier has arrived. The pizza boy parks his car on the other side of the street from the mansion and takes out the pizza carrying case from the back of his car with the logo on top of it that says " Aziz's Pizza". Gwenpool hears the car doors closing and gets an idea! She reaches into one of her pouches and takes out a bottle of chloroform and a rag labeled "Beddie Bye Rag". Gwenpool dabs a bit into the rag and approaches the pizza boy cautiously. Once she was close enough she tapped him on the shoulder and got him into a choke hold. She proceeded to use the rag on him and he was out like a light! She grabbed the pizza and rang the intercom.

Tony gets an alert in his suit's interface and answers it inside his armor.

"So is this the Pizza boy or did you get yourself locked out Fil?" Tony asks.

" *in mind* Fil? Didn't Ronnie call that guy who came into her store Fil? Is he an Avenger? Why would an Avenger need a 2nd job?"

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"*out of mind* Oh y-yeah I have your pizza here!"

"Oh good. I'm starving! Just give it to Hulk. He has your tip and payment for the pizza." Stark says while opening the gate remotely.

As Gwenpool walks into the Mansions entrance Hulk notices Gwen. Hulk walks over to her with an audible "THUD" as the Hulk makes each step. Gwenpool looks up and is immediately intimidated by Hulk, who wouldn't be right?

"Hulk pay for pizza. *reaches into pocket and takes out two crumpled 20's * Keep change puny pizza person." Hulk says while taking out a piece and taking a bite.

"Uh hey, Hulk!" *waves frantically until she gets the Hulks attention* Uhhhhh? OH MY GOSH! BLACK WIDOW! PUT SOME DECENT CLOTHES ON WOMEN! THERE COULD BE CHILDREN AROUND!"

Hulk quickly turns his head with a string of cheese hanging from his mouth. Gwen seized this opportunity and grabbed a few strands of the Hulks hair. Hulk lets out a yell that would make even Thor shake in his boot as she pulled his hair out. Gwen quickly ran to her bike and jetted off like Mjölnir was attached to her bike. As you would suspect the Hulk was pissed and ran after Gwen.

"HULK SMASH PIZZA LADY!" Hulk shouts as he runs after Gwen.

On the inside of the Mansion, the Avengers heard Hulk shouting including Fil. The Avengers and Fil ran out to the front of the mansion to see the Hulks footprints imprinted into the ground and the pizza splattered onto the pavement.

"Well, that's just a waste of good pizza." Fil says.

Suddenly, Miles Morales swings in and perches himself on top of the stone wall surrounding the mansion.

"I just got a call from you guys! Is something wrong?" Miles ask the Avengers.

"Good timing Miles! We need you to help us detain the Hulk!" Tony says to Miles.

"What are we waiting for? Let's save the city before it looks like New Jersey!" Miles says as he swings off.

"I think you guys got this covered. I'll just stay here." Fil says as he walks back into the mansion.

"Hold it right there Fil! We need all the help with can get! There should be some Hulk detaining weapons in the control room. Here *hands Fil and temporary Avengers card* just say locate Iron Man to the card and it should show my location. Come find us once you suit up!"

"Wait! I don't have any powers though!"

"I had Friday look around your phone and do any background research on you as soon as you entered the mansion. Sorry for the invasion of privacy but it was just a cautionary measure. Going by your data I'd say you can handle a few bits of heavy weaponry. "

"Classic Tony Stark. Always one step ahead of everyone, even if their potential allies!"

"Precisely! Now suit up Marmaduke!" Iron man says while flying off with the Avengers close behind.

Somewhere in New York, we find Gwen trying to escape the monster of rage that is the Hulk! The Hulk is making a mess of the city with cars either being thrown out of the way, burst fire hydrants spewing water all of the places, people panicking, and J Jonah Jameson watching from the Daily Bugle taking in all of the destruction.

"Oh great! Another Hulk rampage! *picks up phone* Cancel all of my meetings! The Hulk is rampaging again and I don't think my car is going to make it out in one piece! *hangs up phone* I bet you 10 to 1 odds that masked miscreate SPIDER-MAN will try to hog all of the credit from the Avengers!

Back down to the streets the Avengers are trying their best to do damage control while also giving chase to their raging ball of radioactive rage! Scarlet Witch uses her powers to smash all of the rubble into smaller chunks, Hawkeye and Vision are saving civilians from the wrecked cars, Ant/Giant man is using his hugeness to gather all of the citizens to safety, and Thor, Iron Man, and Wasp chasing down the Hulk!

"Where is that anthropomorphic Dog? It shouldn't have taken him that long to suit up! Friday show me the security cam 5B! *inside helmet* * a small window pops up showing that someone has been tinkering in the control room.* Oh no. Don't tell me that dog messed with my tech! * an incoming voice transmission window appears next to the security cam window. *"

"*Fil over voice transmission*Sorry about that Tony but I needed more protection if I'm going up against the Hulk!

*outside of Tony's suit*

Stark looks back and sees something coming up from behind him with a trail of green smoke behind it. Fil catches up to the Hulk pursuing Avengers and maintains a constant speed.

"You do realize how much potential trouble you're in for even using my tech without my permission right? Or are you just choosing to ignore that little factoid?" Tony asks Fil in an annoyed tone of voice.

"I'm choosing to ignore it since the fate of the city is resting upon our shoulders! I would rather do something slightly illegal instead of being under-equipped and getting pulverized into a hamburger! I hope you can understand Stark. Now let's get the led out of our shoes and save this city!"

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: Impending Destruction

Chapter 4: Darts That Smarts

Fil's new Green Fury suit didn't look too different from his jumpsuit. The design was the same with the suit being fully green with some zig-zag black lines going down the sides of the suit, his utility belt attached firmly to his waist and black boots. The only thing that was different was that the helmet he was wearing had a "GF" inscribed on it. The Helmet didn't totally cover his face and had an opening where his mouth and nose are located. The hands were black to match the gloves he wears in his normal costume. Fil, Tony, Wasp, and Thor zoomed faster towards the Hulk but it seemed that the amount of destruction was decreasing as they got closer. This could only mean two things. Either the Hulk has turned back to Bruce Banner or the Hulk has moved onto a new part of the city.

"I think we should split up! Were about to hit the bay and I don't think the Hulk is fancying a dip right now! Tony says.

The 4 zip off in different directions with Fil making a sharp right to queens. By the looks of it, the Hulk did come through here but there are remnants of explosives being used. There was also a clear indication that whatever Hulk is chasing it seems to be a Motorcycle.

"Oh man! I hope whoever the Hulk is chasing isn't the person I'm thinking of!" Fil says in concern as he continues to follow the path.

Farther down the visible path of destruction Gwen's motorbike is running low on fuel!

"Oh for Odin's sake! Why now of all times for the authors to have my bike run out of gas! Oh wait... to add tension to this scene. I just hope this isn't my last appearance in the comics or else I'm going to have a long talk with Hela!" Gwenpool says while dodging debris from the Hulk.

Fil catches up to the chaos and shoots some bullets from his wrists. The Hulk skidds a bit on the ground before turning around to face Fil. Gwenpool notices that there's a disturbing lack of debris being hurled at her. She makes a slight turn on her Motorbike and comes to a complete stop.

"*looks up* *notices the iron dog-like figure in the sky* Oh cool a new hero! Wait? *squints* is that a new Iron man? Oh no not again! HEY! YOU WITH THE GREEN ARMOR! GO BACK TO THE CUTTING ROOM FLOOR! THE LAST TIME MARVEL TRIED TO DO ANOTHER IRON MAN IT FAILED HORRIBLY! " Gwen shouts at Fil.

Fil just ignores Gwen for now and focuses on Hulk. He hovers down a bit but just enough so he can talk to Hulk without getting too close to him, Loki knows that feeling all too well.

"Hulk just try to calm down man! I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to talk"

"WHY GREEN IRON MAN SHOOT AT HULK IF GREEN IRON MAN WANTS TO TALK TO HULK!?" Hulk says while lunging at Fil.

Fil nearly dodges the Hulk and the Hulk land ontop of a nearby car. The Hulk turns around and snarls at Fil.

"Just listen to me Hulk! Whatever Gwen did to you I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding." Fil says.

"PINK GIRL HURT HULK! *turns around* SHE GIVE HUlK BALD SPOT! *points at the spot Gwenpool pulled his hair out* *turns around to face Fil*"

"Ooooo. Yeesh. I can understand that having your hair pulled out isn't a picnic but it will grow back. You're the Hulk after all! You know your saying right? *tries to do a Hulk impression* Hulk is strongest there is! *finishes impression*

Hulk calms down a little bit to ponder. He's still snarling a bit and breathing heavily but doesn't seem to be getting angrier.

"Hulk is strongest there is. Hulk grow back hair. *nods to himself* Hulk go attend to garden to see how flowers doing." Hulks states before jumping off into the distance.

Fil lowers the thrust in the feet boosters on his suit to confront Gwen. He walks with an angry cartoon walk to look intimidating but all it's doing is making Gwen giggle. She's trying her best to hold in the laughter as Fil makes his way to her.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! PULLING OUT THE HULKS HAIR?! ARE YOU MAD WOMAN?!" Fil shouts at Gwen as his helmet comes off his head and spins a bit before landing on his head again.

"*giggling* You're funny when you're angry. It's like watching a Donald Duck cartoon! Your helmet even did the whole spinning in the air bit and landing on your head routine. Oh, wait! Hold on. Your helmet is a bit crooked. *readjusts Fil's helmet" There! Now it's a-okay! *Gives thumbs up* sparkle, sparkle!" Gwen says in a bubbly tone.

"Did you seriously just say an onomatopoeia like you were in a comic?"

"Yeah, I mean we are in a comic right now! Don't you see the panel border? *points up*"

" *looks up* *doesn't see anything but clear sky* No *looks back down at Gwen* I don't. Look I'm sure your a nice girl and all but I got to make money too. So how about we come to a truths? If we happen to find each other doing the same job we just play a game of rock ,paper, scissors to decide who gets to do the job. Deal? *extends out right arm to Gwenpool*"

"I appreciate the deal but I'll have to decline. *looks away and stiffs up nose into the air*"

"What? Why?"

" You think I was going to simply let go of that finders keepers bs? I found them first so initially I should of been the keeper! You just swooped in probably because your comic started exactly at the point I got on the freeway! So neh! *sticks tongue out at Fil* Also *hulk crashes in the back of Gwen* the hulk is back."

"How? I thought we had a understanding Hulk!?" Fil shouts at Hulk in a disappointed tone.

"Hulk doesn't forgive *picks up Gwen's bike with his thumb and index finger* *Gwen jumps off* Hulk...*crushes bike in his hand* SMASH!"

"Did you seriously think you could talk sense in the Hulk? *Rolls eyes inside of mask* You silly bum.*pinches parts of Fil's face that isn't covered by the helmet* You should of just used your knock out juice in your pack."

" Oh yeah! *grabs dart from his pouch and a tube*"

Fil places the dart into the tube and proceeds to blow the dart at Hulk. The dart gets stuck in the Hulk's chest and it manages to slow down the Hulk a bit but not enough to stop him from charging at the two. Fil wraps his arm around Gwen's waist and takes off to get away from the Hulk!

"Stark! Come in Stark!" Fil shouts.

"*Over Fil's helmet*Did you find the Hulk?" Stark asks Fil.

"Yeah, and I tried to sedate him but it seems whatever was in that dart hasn't taken effect yet!"

"Of course it hasn't taken effect! It's the Hulk for pete's sake! If the syrium Pym made was made correctly it should take effect in about ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?! The Hulk will probably catch me by then!" Fil says in a flustered manner.

"That's hero business kid! Sometimes you have to face life-threatening odds! Just try to keep the Hulk distracted while we come to you! Stark out!"

"Ooooo! This is going to be fun!" Gwen shouts ecstatically.

"How is any of this going to be fun? The Hulk is still pissed and we might end up *doges a car door thrown by the Hulk* being pavement pancakes!"

" Just relax doggo! The authors won't allow you to die. Chances are this is your first appearance so the Avengers should swwwooop in any moment now!"

Fil doubted that the Avengers would get her that fast considering that most of them might be 30 minutes away from his location. However, right as Fil was about to retort Gwen's comment Fil noticed a red stream of energy going past him. He turns around to see that the read energy is constraining the Hulk from moving! Fil looked around and saw that Scarlet Witch and Iron Man come levitating down from above him.

"See? What did I tell ya?" Gwen says while giving Fil a smug look.

Fil just rolls his eyes and chalks this up to Iron Man and Scarlet Witch being near his location when he made the call.

"So now what?" Fil asks Stark.

"Now? Oh that's easy. We just wait for the syrium to kick in while keeping an eye on Hulk. The Hulk might seem to be invincible but I would argue that even brute strength can't beat magic or something like magic." Iron Man states.

The Hulk tried his best to get out of Scarlet Witch's hold but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't break it! The rest of the Avengers came to make sure the Hulk didn't go berserk again.

"So what's with the girl green bean? Is she your girlfriend?" Tony asked Fil.

"No! She's anything but my girlfriend!"

"Really now? Then how come your holding onto her waist so tightly?" Tony remarks.

Fil notices and quickly retracts his arm away from her. Tony chuckles at Fil's goofy, exaggerated, reaction to this realization and pats Fil's left shoulder.

"Hey there's no need to feel embarrassed. Although, I'm not so sure how most people would feel about an interspecies relationship?" Tony says in a mocking tone.

"I would have to agree with you Stark. That would be weird. I appreciate the save doggy but I must be off! *runs off into the distance* Farewell to thee Avengers!" Gwen shouts while running.

As Gwen is running down the destroyed street she sees an abandoned bicycle on the side of the road. Without hesitation she gets on the bike and rides off to give these hair bits to whoever wants them. About an hour later she arrives at the drop off location, behind a Roostie's Cheeszies. Gwen parks her bike in the back and waits for someone to come out of the shadows. The sound of a tin can being kicked indicates to Gwen that someone is approaching. Gwen looks down a nearby ally way and sees a man covered in a brown cloth. The figure speaks but she notices that the voice sounds like it's bouncing off of metal, kind of like if you were speaking into a metal can.

"Do you have the Hulks hair?" The mysterious figure asks.

" Yup!*takes out a plastic bag from her side pouch and hands it to the cloaked figure* I'm guessing you're a creepo fan of the Hulk I'm guessing? Not my type personally but where I come from collecting people's hair is usually a sign of appreciation... or your just a weirdo." Gwen says as she's about to take off.

"I assure you that I have a VERY pacific reason why I needed the Hulks hair." The figure says as she seeps back into the darkness.

"Hmm. Oh well! *Shrugs* If that was a villain in disguise I'm sure some team like the X-Men, the Avengers, or even the Defenders will probably solve it. " Gwen says as she speeds off in her bicycle.

The day draws to a close as the sun sets over the city but a new day is beginning for a certain Latverian ruler, Doctor Doom! Doom is pacing back and forth in his throne room and waiting to hear confirmation that the Doom Bot managed to complete the transaction. The Doom Bot appears in front of Doom in a flash of light with the plastic bag in hand. Doom grabs the bag from the Doom Bot and walks further into his castle.

"Ah...excellent! The Hulks DNA! Soon! I! DOOM! Will have COMPLETE control over the world...no...THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE! In do time everyone will come to fear the name...DOOM! *thunder cracks in the distance* "

End of Chapter 4


End file.
